User blog:Lord Maxamillion Phillip Beckett/Role-play: The Wedding of Luckey Handford
How it happened Me and Luckey were always one of those good friends, we talked sometimes, and we started talking about what we liked. Then I realized I kinda like her, and she liked me back. It was touching. I asked her if she wanted to go on a date on my ship, and she replies " Sure, why not." I couldn't get along with some of her friends and family, but eventually we did. Her parents were totally cool with it, if i took care of her which I am, and always will. Then on this day Wednesday, June 13 17??, I get on a knee and ask her " Luckey Handford I love you so much and... will you marry me?", she replies " Of course ." We have been dating for weeks now almost a full month, but we've known each other forever. When & Where Location: Kingshead the top of the Fort Server: Caicos Day: Saturday ( 17th ) Time: Western Time : 5:00 Time: Central Time: 3:00 Time: Eastern Time: 2:00 Attendees We will allow anyone although, if you break the rules, or crash the party you will be put on ignore, and maybe yelled at. Ask to be added and you will. *Maxamillion Phillip Beckett - Man getting married to bride *Luckey Handford - Woman getting married to groom *Jonathon Goldtimbers - Friend of the groom. *Davy Gunfish - Friend of both the groom and bride. *Samantha Goldshot - Mother of Bride *Jason Blademorgan - Friend of the groom *William Brawlmartin - Friend of Groom *Ned Whalebreaker - Friend of Groom *Tyler Crossbones - Friend of Bride *William Brawlmartin - Friend of Groom *Albert Spark - Friend of both the Groom and Bride *Mikhail Volkov - Father of the Bride *Eric Machawk - Friend of Groom *Andrew - Friend of Groom *Squid - Friend of the Bride *Jack Goldwrecker - Friend of the Groom Non-Attendees These people I would love not to come to the party and why. *Roger Seasteel - Will ask for an Svs, and spam like crazy. *Sam Hookrage - Sorry bud, but your to childish and annoying. Rules #You can not spam #You can not get in middle of the kiss. #You can't invite more people to teleport in the middle of the wedding #Please don't fight #DO NOT MAKE WAR PLANS, or DISCUSS about SVS OR PVP #Don't do weird silly things like burping or farting please. #At the end you can do whatever you want. I can not control from you guys doing this stuff, mostly becuase people are going to come with out asking, and break the rules to grab attention, so PLEASE don't. If you don't follow these rules like spamming or arguing you will be put on ignore. What to wear Ladies and Gents, just try to stay a little casul. Think of it as a real wedding. Men should wear fancy clothes and so should the women. If you go goofy be my quest, just at the end we want to take a snap shot, so, we don't want flying magenta, bright reds, blues, greens, oranges all over xD. Enterntainment and Bishop Bishop - Johnny Goldtimbers Best man - Davy Gunfish Music - Samantha Goldshot Music - Jack Goldwrecker Music - None yet Music - None yet Guard - None yet Guard - None yet Guard - None yet Blessings ( Permission ) I need the blessings from Roger Decksteel, and Samantha Goldshot. Permission ~ Samantha Goldshot Permission ~ Roger Decksteel The Blessings have been approved! Special Thanks Thank you the Wiki, and the Admins, all my friends, and role-playing friends for everything. Thanks again, - Maxamillion Phillip Beckett Special Thanks from the wedding Thanks Goldtimbers for the great call for the wedding. Elizabeht O'malley was a great brides mate. And everyone just behaved and it all went well. Thanks. And I LOVE LUCKS! Category:Blog posts